Caught again
by Moiself
Summary: Another little slice of Jeribrose mpreg fluff. Follow up to Caught out.


"What the fuuu.."

Dean yelled as the axis of his world suddenly shifted leaving him face to face with the leg of coffee table on the living room floor.

Grasping the side of the couch where he'd been busy enjoying a rather pleasant nap after his early morning flight, complete with dreams of tap dancing cheeseburgers, he pulled himself into a sitting position, scrubbing at his face with his free hand as he tried to work out what was behind his rude awakening. His gaze drifting towards his feet, he spotted the culprit.

Chris stood behind the arm of the sofa, his phone clasped tightly in one hand, the look on his face flickering between anger and resignation.

"Chris? Is everything ok? Is it the baby?"

He ducked as Chris snatched the cushion closest to him and launched it at his head.

"Ok. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it's not the baby. What's going on babe?"

Rising to his feet, Dean made to move towards his partner only to stop in his tracks when Chris stepped back, holding his phone out like a shield.

"Why did you lie Dean? Why did you say you were going straight back to the hotel after the show last night? Was he with you when we were on the phone? Was he? Did you want to get caught? Is that it? Did you want to get caught?"

"Caught at what? Who are you talking about? You know I was with Ro last night. I went straight back to the hotel, we had a beer..."

"I know. I can't believe you admitted it so quick though."

"Look, I'm sorry. I know I said I'd wait until the baby comes, but it was just a one off. Ro insisted. I didn't realise it was such a big deal."

"Wait until after the baby? How is that going make it any better? Wonderful example to set your child...you're both so selfish. He's married for fucks sake..."

As if suddenly running out of steam, Chris sank down onto the sofa, arms wrapped around his middle. Dean's face betrayed his confusion then shock as he joined the dots.

"Wait...you think...you think I was _with_ Roman last night, as in cheating on you with Roman?"

"You just admitted it Dean."

"No babe, I admitted to having a beer. Which I felt bad about since I told you I wouldn't drink again until you could have one with me."

"So how do you explain this then?"

Dean took Chris's phone from his outstretched hand and perched on the edge of the coffee table facing him to take a look at the Instagram photo displayed on the screen.

Posted that morning, black and white and slightly grainy, it showed Roman sat at a bar table gazing up adoringly at an equally lovestruck looking Dean who appeared to have just come back with their drinks. He read out some of the comments.

"Hashtag Ambreigns date night...they look at each other like a fat girl looks at cake...relationship goals...what the hell?"

He handed the phone back and fished his own out of his pocket, quickly thumbing across the device until he found what he was looking for.

"Thought so. This look familiar at all?"

Turning the display to Chris he showed him what at first glance appeared to be a higher quality, coloured version of the same shot. Except in this one, it wasn't Roman sitting at the table, it was Chris himself.

"Rich took that at Frank's birthday last year and posted it. And then teased you, teased us both for days afterwards for being a couple of saps. I don't know where they got Ro from, but that's one of those photoshop jobs."

There was silence as Chris held both phones and looked over both versions of the photograph, his gaze being torn away from the devices when Dean reached forward to set a hand on his knee.

"Christopher Keith Irvine, there is only one man on earth I have ever looked at like that and I'm looking at him right now."

Taking both phones from Chris, he moved across to the spot next to him, sitting sideways on and holding both Chris's hands in his own.

"You are all that I want. I'm with you because I love you and because I want to be with you."

His right hand dropped to rest gently on Chris's belly.

"And this lil nugget right here. He's a bonus. A fucking amazing bonus."

"Might be a girl..."

Dean leaned in and kissed Chris's forehead, smiling as he pulled back.

"In that case _she's_ a bonus. I want all of this, no matter what the fans think."

The confusion on Chris's face finally gave way to embarrassment. Pulling his hand free from Dean's grasp, he flung both arms round the younger man's neck, tipping him back in his enthusiasm so he was once again lying flat on the sofa, this time with Chris sprawled half on top.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you and I definitely shouldn't have tipped you off the couch. I don't know what came over me. I just saw that picture and...m'so sorry. I'm an awful person."

He buried his face in Dean's chest, Dean's hand coming up to smooth the back of his hair.

"You're not an awful person. You're pregnant. And very possibly an idiot. And we may need to have a serious talk about believing things that people post on the Internet, but you're definitely not awful."

Chris gave a loud groan, his next words muffled by Dean's shirt.

"..ext...O..have oo..."

"Huh?"

Pushing himself up, Chris gave Dean a rather sheepish look.

"I sent a text to Ro. Told him he could have you."

He collapsed back onto Dean with another loud groan, not moving despite the gentle tremors caused by his partner's laughter until he heard his voice.

"Hey...yep you got it then. Sorry bud, change of plans. He's keeping me...I know...yep...I'll tell him. Sure. Good practice. That's what I said...best I've seen in a while. Ok. Later bro, gotta go."

He tapped the top of Chris's head lightly to get his attention, still chuckling fondly when he looked up.

"Definitely an idiot. He said he's glad because he doesn't really want me anyway. Already has one kid. Who you now get to babysit."

"He's not pissed?"

"He's been through it all before...me though, I think you should make it up to me. I think another hour of this should do it..."

He gave Chris a gentle squeeze for emphasis.

"...then we're going out to lunch. Your treat. For some reason I _really_ want a cheeseburger."

The satisfied hum as Chris snuggled even deeper into his arms was the only response Dean needed.


End file.
